


Just Mine

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, F/F, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8158100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “I don’t know why you stay with me."





	

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt asking Lyzzy + kiss in secret

“You look beautiful.”

 

Isabelle looked over her shoulder to see Lydia standing in the doorway and watching her. “Thanks,” She said, looking in the mirror once more and smoothed down the front of her dress. She would be leaving soon for an award show with her brother. “You sure you don’t want to be my plus one?”

 

Lydia frowned and walked over, zipping the dress the rest of the way up. She didn’t say anything for a minute and Isabelle suddenly regretted the comment. They had been dating for months and Lydia didn’t want to go public with their relationship. Only those closest to them knew.

 

“I don’t know why you stay with me,” Lydia whispered, wrapping her arms around Isabelle’s waist and resting her chin on her shoulder, looking at them in the mirror. “We can’t ever do anything normal couples do.”

 

“Because I love you,” Isabelle said, taking one of Lydia’s hands and bringing it up to her lips for a soft kiss. “And I couldn’t imagine myself without you.”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t be,” Isabelle said, turning around to face her girlfriend. “You don’t want to be in the public eye and I’m okay with that. Besides, I like having something that’s just mine. The public doesn’t need to know everything about me.”

 

Lydia leaned in and pressed her lips to Isabelle’s. “Have fun tonight. I’ll be watching. I love you.”

 

Isabelle kissed her back, holding her close. They were interrupted a moment later when Alec came in. “Ready to go, Izzy?”

 

Isabelle nodded and kissed Lydia one last time. “I’ll be home as soon as I can.”

 

“Don’t worry about coming home. Go have fun.”

 

“Trust me, being with you is way more fun than these award shows.”

 

Lydia smiled. “Maybe one day I’ll come with you. Bye guys. Say hello to Magnus for me, Alec.”


End file.
